


Sinful Fairytale of New York

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Arguing, Bartenders, Cheating, Falling In Love, Fame, Fanart, Fanfiction, Fanmix, Jealousy, Lust at First Sight, M/M, New York City, One Night Stands, Seven Deadly Sins, rooftop greenhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: AU, set many years ago in New York. Evan is a famous young artist, and David is a bartender. After a rocky ride, they work out their problems to create something that will work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 Seven Deadly Sins Challenge at parrish_lorne. There is also a fanmix linked to this fic. There's one song for each Sin, linked to YouTube from the quote before each of the 7 vignettes. The full song listing appears at the end of the fic. The whole thing was sparked by the idea from the song 'We Are Young', where a drunk Evan is trying to persuade David to have him back. I don't know New York at all, but the research was fun. I made the graphics and used a texture by iconistas. Enjoy!?

**GREED**  
  
[_You know that I could use somebody..._](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQqFP658aHo)  
  
  
Evan stepped out the back of his gallery on Kenmare and left his guests and paintings behind. With a glance left and right, he went down the back stairwell and found himself in a dimly lit alley. He took his pack of smokes out of his suit jacket, lit one up and let his head rest on the rough brickwork, taking a moment in an evening fueled by champagne and compliments to enjoy a rare moment of calm.  
  
Fuck, it felt good.  
  
Since his final year exhibition had caused a stir across the political and art worlds, he'd found himself thrust into the limelight, swept along by the celebrity of it all. He found the whole situation rather funny, and grinned as he considered how he'd got here, taking another drag.  
  
He was not complaining in the slightest. Every painting he created sold for damned stupid money, especially if it depicted a famous building as an intergalactic spaceship. He'd spent the last year travelling with his exhibition, buying a studio on Mulberry and the gallery here, and fucking a rich girl from Greenwich. All in all, it hadn't been a bad 12 months.  
  
Tapping the ash off and watching it fall in a glowing trail to the dirty floor of the alley, Evan smiled to himself. A year ago, he'd been a shy nobody. Now he could have anything he wanted.  
  
A fire door on the other side of the alley snapped open and Evan tensed, taking a long pull on his cigarette.  
  
A tall young man in black pants and a green silk shirt eased his way out into the late summer evening and pulled his own pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Evan stared at the tight pants, admired the long line of the man's legs.  
  
Looking up, their eyes met across the alley, and Evan smiled. “Need a light?”  
  
The man took a long look at him, and waved the hand with the cigarette in it. “Thanks.”  
  
He moved closer, until Evan could see the whites of his dark sapphire-blue eyes, the curl of his wide lips.  
  
Evan flicked his lighter and let the man light his smoke, fascinated by the hollow of his cheeks and the smatter of freckles that highlighted them.  
  
Letting the smoke trail from his open mouth, the man stood in the middle of the alley and watched Evan for a moment. “David,” he stated.  
  
Evan's heart rate ratcheted. God, he wanted him. Tall. Interesting. Fuckable. He thought about Laura, draping herself over every senator in the gallery, laughing in that free way she had. Yes, they were lovers, but she wouldn't give a damn if he did this.  
  
“Evan,” he said thickly, and blew the smoke out of the side of his mouth. “You work in there?” He nodded towards the building David had come out of, an upmarket nightclub on Elizabeth called The Copper Lily. He'd spent many an evening there with Laura and her friends.  
  
“New bartender,” David replied, the tip of his smoke glowing in the night as he inhaled.  
  
“Artist,” Evan offered, nodding his head at the gallery.  
  
“I know.” David smiled slyly. “Shouldn't you be talking to some patrons or something?”  
  
Evan shrugged, and dropped the end of his cigarette to the ground, putting it out with his heel. “I needed...” He shook his head.  
  
David nodded slowly, taking another drag on his smoke. “Need a cocktail?” His grin was quick and seductive, and Evan felt his cock twitch as he laughed.  
  
“Maybe.” He took a deep breath and stuck his hands deep into the pockets of his suit pants, his eyes wandering David's fantastic body. “What time do you finish, David?”  
  
“Are you going to take me home?” David smirked. “I might be a bad boy.”  
  
Fuck, Evan would like that. He'd like that a lot. “Sure. Interested?”  
  
David looked uncertain for a moment, curls of smoke escaping from nervous lips, and then he blew the rest out forcefully. “Yes. I think I am.”  
  
~  
  
Evan had made his excuses to Laura, but she'd only been half-listening anyway. They had been going to spend the weekend with her sister in Weston, and showed no disappointment as he'd bowed out, something he'd done before. She'd kissed him on both cheeks as she wished him a good weekend painting.  
  
When he'd returned to the alley to meet David, all he could think about was how much he wanted to get his hands on the tall bartender. He'd been met with a grin and a long, sensual kiss that left him desperate, especially as David hadn't laid a finger on him.  
  
“I'm a block away on Mulberry,” Evan had choked out, and David nodded.  
  
By the time they reached the top of the stairwell in his building, Evan's fingers were trembling. He unlocked his front door. No sooner were they inside than he had David pressed to the wall, unbuttoning that silk shirt that clung in all the right places. Evan ducked his head and licked across one of David's nipples, and David clutched his shoulders and moaned his name.  
  
“Want... you,” Evan growled, and steadily stripped David naked until the man was like a life model under his hands. “Want everything.”  
  
David chuckled and slid his hands over Evan's neck gently. “Do you have a bed or were you intending fucking me over your easel?”  
  
Evan kissed David furiously, driven crazy by the dirty talk, pressing his hardness to David's hip and pulling him closer. “Bed. Now.”  
  
They only stumbled against one stool and knocked a few rags from a table as they headed to the bedroom, David helping Evan to shed the rest of his expensive suit in untidy piles on the way. They tumbled to the bed and Evan found himself pinned down. David sucked his cock until Evan pushed him away, breathing hard and shallow, staring into David's flushed face, smiling with desire.  
  
“Hands and knees, David,” he murmured, reaching for a condom and lube.  
  
David obliged quickly, giving Evan a view of his fantastic ass that took Evan's breath away. He squeezed the base of his cock and stilled, letting the knowledge that he had everything he wanted right at that moment, and he was going to take every advantage.  
  
David cried out as Evan pressed a slick thumb to his entrance, arching his back and pushing onto Evan. “Yes. Fuck, yes.”  
  
Crazy with need, Evan lined up his sheathed cock and drove himself into David's body, taking him hard and fast and coming when David's body clamped around his cock, falling together to the bed in a sweaty, exhausted heap.  
  
Evan had a vague memory of David cleaning them up and pulling the sheet over them, the kind smile on his face fixed in his mind as he fell asleep.  
  
The rest of the weekend passed in a blur of sex and intimacy that Evan had never experienced before. He showed David his paintings, not just the crazy spaceships, but some of the things he actually cared about. David had stared at his painting of a lotus and kissed him so softly afterwards Evan thought his heart was going to burst.  
  
He felt oddly sad when he woke alone on Monday, with only a note from David thanking him for a fun weekend, and suggesting he call him sometime.  
  
Evan thought of Laura and wondered if that was a good idea.  
  
~  
  
  
**WRATH**  
  
[_But heaven ain't close in a place like this_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5fBdpreJiU)  
  
  
David wasn't completely surprised when Evan hadn't called him. Disappointed, maybe. It was possibly the best sex he'd ever had, the best weekend of his life – if he was being silly he would have said they had some connection - but he wasn't a fool.  
  
He was just a bartender, and Evan was a famous artist. He didn't exactly have a lot to offer someone that rich and well-known. Besides, it wasn't anything more that a one-night stand, when it came down to it.  
  
But he hadn't been able to get Evan out of his head.  
  
Which is why it hurt so bad when, two days later, he'd seen Evan Lorne walking along Mulberry hand in hand with a petite redhead. And when she'd pulled him down for a kiss that wasn't the kind you gave your grandma, it stabbed him between the ribs and dug his heart right out of his chest.  
  
David had gone straight home and thrown up in the toilet.  
  
After that, the anger set in. The fucking arrogant _painter_ had used him.  
  
Back at work that night, Nate crushed ice and told him that yeah, that artist Evan Lorne was seeing the daughter of some transport tycoon that owned Caldwell Trucking, Laura someone, that beautiful redhead off the cover of Vogue, and they often came into the club, didn't he know?  
  
No, he fucking didn't.  
  
And when Evan called his number the next day, he'd ignored it. And the next five calls.  
  
The last person he expected to see walk into the bar a few days later was Evan. He stood frozen to the spot as Evan approached the bar, smiling at first, but his smile fading. He could feel Nate watching them.  
  
“David?” Evan said quietly.  
  
“Where's your _girlfriend_ , Evan?” David spat.  
  
The artist looked like he'd been slapped. “David. I can explain. I'm sorry...”  
  
David was completely sure he didn't want to hear this. “Yes. Well. You can take your apology and shove it up your rich, arrogant ass. Don't try and talk to me again.” He slammed the glass in his hand down on the bar and walked away, pushing past Nate and hurrying to the back store.  
  
He sat on a crate of Aviation Gin and placed his head in his hands, shaking like he'd just seen a ghost.  
  
A minute later, Nate appeared in the door. “Was that...? Did you...?”  
  
David reached out and threw a bottle of gin against the wall, smashing it into a thousand pieces in a shower of alcohol. “I fucking hate him so much.”  
  
Nate raised an eyebrow. “Right.”  
  
David looked up at him. “ I really thought maybe...”  
  
“I'm sorry,” Nate smiled sadly.  
  
~  
  
  
**LUST**  
  
[_We can go brighter than the sun_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQLGhPHzxjc)  
  
  
Evan took another drag on his cigarette and swallowed the last of his bourbon before slamming the glass back down on the gleaming bar. He stared at David, who was smiling at another customer as he snapped the lid off the imported bottles of beer. David's eyes flicked his way, and the smile faded. There was almost a look of pity on his face.  
  
It was busy, the bar was crowded, and David couldn't run this time. Evan hated himself for what he'd done to him all those months ago, and he'd always wanted to make amends. He wanted to tell David that Laura didn't mean anything to him, and he meant nothing to her.  
  
If only his actions could show it.  
  
He'd left messages, he'd tried to speak to him at The Copper Lily, but David wouldn't talk to him. After a while he sensed that David's anger had mostly wrung out, but it had all left a dark hole in Evan's heart.  
  
That one weekend with David had been incredible, and every day he wanted to change things between them. He just never knew how to start.  
  
He tapped the ash off his smoke and turned around, checking that Laura was still there. She was.  
  
Gorgeous redhead, long legs on a petite body that begged to be touched, dressed to kill with jewellery that cost infinitely more than Evan had ever sold any of his paintings for. She was laughing, practically sitting in the lap of the guy with dark hair that couldn't decide if it was spiky or floppy. Evan took another drag and blew the smoke out in a long breath. He knew Laura had never loved him, but when he'd met her he'd had it all, and he knew that one day soon he would lose her and it was going to be one more sign that he'd fallen to the bottom of the pile.  
  
“Evan?” David's voice was soft.  
  
Evan spun back around to talk to the tall man behind the bar. “David! Yes?” he floundered. He reached for his glass but knew it was empty. “Shit.”  
  
“One more?” David asked, a half-smile on his face.  
  
“You spoil me,” he said gruffly, and pushed the glass towards the barman before he took another long drag on his cigarette.  
  
He watched David pour the measure of bourbon into the glass, watched the way his soft green shirt moved around his neck, the way his freckles high on his cheek were shadowed in the dim light of the bar. God, he was still perfect.  
  
“Thank you,” he murmured, then stubbed out his smoke and downed the spirit in one go. When his eyes lowered back to David, they settled on his lips and stayed there, making him lick his own involuntarily.  
  
“That bad, huh?” David asked gently, and Evan wondered how he could even hear him over the music playing.  
  
Evan thought about how David had felt in his arms, how he'd felt _around_ him, and he wanted it again. He wanted it so badly. Perhaps it was the only time in his life he'd ever felt safe and wanted, and he'd thrown it all away.  
  
Now his art was old news, his income had dried up, and the people he'd called his friends were just rich junkies that would soon move on, leaving him behind.  
  
“David, can I ask you something?”  
  
“Anything, Evan,” David replied, and Evan thought if he could just hear that voice every morning, maybe his life wouldn't be so shitty after all. David looked tired. Tired of being angry, maybe tired of avoiding Evan. He took a chance that he was right.  
  
“Take me home tonight. Please.”  
  
David looked away, polishing the glass he'd picked up. “You're drunk,” he said.  
  
“Maybe,” Evan admitted. “But I still want you. And I'm sorry about what happened. So. What are my chances of going home with you?”  
  
David sniffed, a smirk on his face. “You're serious? You've got balls, I'll give you that.”  
  
Evan suddenly thought David was incredibly sexy when he was being derisive. “You know I have. Look, I just want some company, if that's all you want to give me.”  
  
David looked down the bar, but another bartender was at the other end handling the customers. He fixed Evan with a firm stare. “That's all you wanted before, and look how that turned out. Did anyone tell you your girlfriend was here tonight? Evan, go home. I'm not what you need.” He looked almost sad, and his voice had stammered as he finished.  
  
Evan wanted him more than ever. Wanted to grab him across the bar and kiss him. Tear off that green silk shirt and throw him down and fuck him until they both passed out.  
  
“She's not going to see me anymore. Not that we were ever really that together. She used me just like I used you. And I know that's no excuse but it's the only one I have. I was famous and greedy and I need you to forgive me. But it's all over for me now. I was just an oddity that made it onto TV for a while. I haven't sold a painting for weeks.”  
  
David raised an eyebrow. “My heart bleeds for you.” He poured Evan another shot, and Evan drank it. David hadn't moved away.  
  
“I think about you all the time, David. I want your body.” He stared up as mournfully as he could at David.  
  
David laughed wryly. “You're a mess, you know that?”  
  
Evan nodded into his drink. “Yep.”  
  
David put some ice in a glass and poured some water, placing the glass in front of Evan. “Don't have any more liquor. I finish at 2. Wait for me.”  
  
~  
  
  
**SLOTH**  
  
[_I'm lost, nowhere to go_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynZ3SQgLhtI)  
  
  
David lived in the rooftop extension of an old house in Brooklyn. It was almost 3am by the time they'd braved the subway and the freezing walk to get to David's place. At the top of an ancient stairway, he'd let them into his little studio, a couple of rooms crowded with books and mismatched furniture, and a large bedroom that seemed to be mostly made of glass and wrought iron, with vines trailing everywhere.  
  
“You live in a goddamn _greenhouse_ ,” Evan had exclaimed.  
  
It was also damn freezing. They'd done little more than strip off their outer clothes, crawl into bed and hold each other, with Evan whispering apologies and David burying his nose in his neck and telling him to go to sleep already.  
  
~  
  
When he woke the next morning, Evan stayed curled under the blankets and listened to David making coffee in the other room.  
  
Evan's head hurt a little, but the overwhelming relief at being with David made it more than bearable.  
  
David, wearing only his underwear and a baggy t-shirt, put the coffee down on the table beside the bed. Evan pillowed his head on his folded arm and smiled at him, but something suddenly broke inside him and his expression faded.  
  
“What are you thinking?” David asked, sitting down beside him.  
  
Evan took a moment to gather his thoughts. “How lucky I am to be here. How I don't deserve you. How no one wants my paintings anymore, but I don't care because if I can have you, maybe none of that matters.”  
  
David's eyebrows had risen rapidly. “I told you - we deserve another chance. But is that true? What about your gallery?”  
  
Evan took a heavy breath. “I have to sell. No one wants limited prints of the White House flying through the Milky Way anymore. I hate that damn painting. It was just a joke, and it turned me into a freak. I don't think I want to paint anymore. I just want to stay here and sleep until Christmas.”  
  
David sipped his coffee and let his free hand slide over Evan's hip. He sighed. “Your acrylics of flowers were beautiful. You should paint whatever you want to.”  
  
Evan shook his head, unwilling to think about his art right then. He closed his eyes. “I don't know if I can.”  
  
David put down his coffee and leaned down to kiss Evan's shoulder. “Well, I'll tell you one thing. You're not sleeping until Christmas. We have catching up sex to do. And shopping. Besides, my studio is so not warm enough to stay in one place for that long.”  
  
Evan couldn't help but smile. He took hold of David's hand and squeezed it. “Thank you,” he whispered.  
  
~  
  
  
**PRIDE**  
  
[_I'm having a ball, don't stop me now_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSADxMocaHs)  
  
  
They were walking past the playground back to Evan's place on a September afternoon, the leaves on the trees russet and green above them. Evan was speaking to somone on his phone.  
  
“Oh my god. You're kidding... You're not kidding! Oh god! Thank you. Thank you so much... I will. Thank you.” Evan was actually vibrating as he ended the call.  
  
David grabbed his lapels. “Well? Was that them?”  
  
“I'm in! I made the finalists!” Evan threw his arms around David and spun him around, then kissed him firmly, laughing.  
  
David felt very proud of Evan. After a difficult year full of financial difficulties and choices, Evan had slowly begun to paint again. His new range of industrial still lifes had proved surprisingly popular, and he'd even secured an exhibition in his old gallery on Kenmare.  
  
In July, David had persuaded him to enter the Celeste Prize with an acrylic of a lily. The international art prize was being hosted in New York later in the year, and how could he resist? Evan had been reluctant at first, afraid to expose that part of his work to public scrutiny, but he'd relented and submitted it, possibly just to shut David up.  
  
Being short-listed and then making the final was a recognition of Evan's real talent, and they both knew it. They laughed as they jogged up the stairs towards the apartment.  
  
“I'll show them,” Evan said suddenly, stopping on a landing and turning to stare at David. His voice had a hard edge. “I've got exhibitions again, I've got you, and I hope Laura and all her friends see me win that competition.”  
  
David frowned and took a step down, feeling stung to the core. “You still care what she thinks?”  
  
“No!” Evan said quickly, but he looked confused. “Yes. No. I don't know. I just... She was only with me because I was famous, and she left me when it all fell apart. I want to show her, I want to show them all.”  
  
David knew his voice was shaking. “You sound like you want her back. I thought I was the one who was important to you now, Evan. Guess I was wrong.” He reluctantly turned around and walked down and out of Evan's building. “Good luck with the damn competition,” he threw over his shoulder as he left.  
  
He could hear Evan callling down the stairwell after him.  
  
“David! David, for god's sake, get back here. I'm sorry!”  
  
David kept walking.  
  
~  
  
  
**ENVY**  
  
[_The circle only has one side_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VK3Q4SLVkAU)  
  
  
Evan trudged through the December snow to the Celeste Exhibition of finalists at the gallery in Brooklyn. He hardly cared whether he won or not now. Since he'd discovered he'd made the short-list back in September, he'd only seen David twice, and both times the man had refused to let him apologise.  
  
He deserved it, he supposed. To hurt David once was bad enough. To hurt him twice was unforgivable.  
  
He hunched his shoulders against the cold and nearly bumped into the girl on the steps of the gallery. “Sorry!” he apologised, then recognised who she was.  
  
“Laura!”  
  
His ex had her arm linked with the spiky-haired guy that had come on the scene a couple of years ago, the pilot. They looked to be heading inside, as he was.  
  
“Evan. We thought you'd be here. I heard you might win.” Laura looked genuinely pleased for him.  
  
He shrugged, feeling as icy inside as the snowflakes that fell on their shoulders. “I doubt it. But thank you for coming.”  
  
“Happy to support an old friend.” She kissed him on both cheeks and then tugged the guy up the steps and they went in, leaving him standing alone on the steps.  
  
He suddenly wondered what the fuck he was doing with his life. Wasting it on what ifs and petty vengeance for all his mistakes? Was he always going to measure himself by what he used to have, what had never been his to start with?  
  
He'd never needed Laura – she'd just been there and he'd taken it. Taken everything he could from his success, but it hadn't made him happy. What was the point wishing everything away on things that didn't matter?  
  
He'd lost David because he'd always thought the grass was greener on the other side, and maybe he'd wanted to dine on both sides of the fence. Well, news flash. Envy had left him starving.  
  
Fuck, he wished he still smoked.  
  
He rubbed his hands over his face and took in a shuddering breath. He walked into the building, through the space lined with all the competition entries, and took his place in the hall filled with the audience of other artists, their friends, relations, and art critics and patrons.  
  
The hubbub of noise disappeared as the ceremony got underway, with worthy speeches by respected guests. He clapped politely as the evening wore on, and eventually the awards were given out.  
  
Evan was amazed to discover he was genuinely pleased for the winners in the other categories. The winner of the Video and Animation Prize had created something that Evan had seen the day before and it had blown him away. Just for a moment he felt that tickle of envy, but seeing the thrilled expression on the winner's face and listening to them thank their friends and family melted it completely.  
  
When the time came for the announcement of the Painting Prize, Evan had resigned himself that it wasn't going to be him, and that was okay. He felt sad for David's sake that he wouldn't win, but as he'd lost that part of his life now, it didn't matter. Maybe he'd try harder next year – not to show everyone how good he was, but to honour how David had turned him around.  
  
He was so lost in his own melancholy and determination that he almost missed his name being read out.  
  
“The winner of the Painting Prize - with “The Lily” – Evan Lorne!”  
  
Evan was paralysed, frozen to his chair. An elderly lady beside him nudged his elbow.  
  
“That's you, isn't it? Much nicer than that space nonsense you used to churn out.” She smirked at him, and he laughed.  
  
“Thank you,” he mumbled, and got to his feet, walking up to the stage to the sound of enthusiastic applause.  
  
In a daze, he accepted the cheque and a handshake from the lady at the microphone, and stared out at the audience as she indicated for him to speak.  
  
“Thank you. Thanks to everyone who voted for me. I, uh... This painting, it's more than just pigment on canvas. It's what's inside me, and I make it happen on the outside. You probably know some of my early work, but it's not really me. The Lily is only here because one man believed in who I could be. I'm not that person yet, and I lost that man because of it, but every time I see that painting it makes me want to keep going and never give up. Thank you.”  
  
The hall, which had fallen silent as he spoke, broke into rapturous applause. Evan sniffed, the cheque crushed in his hand as he stepped down from the stage. He stopped at the bottom of the steps when he saw David standing there.  
  
David looked emotional, a tremulous smile on his lips, hands clasped tight together in front of his overcoat. “Well done,” he whispered, and took a step towards Evan, holding out his arms.  
  
Evan leapt towards him and flung his arms around David, clinging on tight. “David. Oh god, David,” he mumbled.  
  
They never heard the amused murmurs of approval in the hall, or the closing speech as the lady on stage concluded the ceremony.  
  
~  
  
  
**GLUTTONY**  
  
[_I take it out on you and watch you lose control_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dX8Y2C_1CwQ)  
  
  
The lights of the city were pretty from David's greenhouse bedroom, but Evan wasn't looking out at them. He was staring at David standing in front of him once again, hardly able to believe he was really there.  
  
“I'm so sorry,” Evan said again. “I've done nothing but hurt you since we met.”  
  
David shrugged as he took off his gloves and overcoat. “We've had some good times also.”  
  
“I've changed, David. I promise.”  
  
David smiled that smile at him. “You probably haven't. But I don't care. I missed you too much to stay away any longer. Besides, I wanted to see my lily win.”  
  
“Your lily?”  
  
“You didn't paint it thinking about me?” David started to unbutton Evan's shirt, and Evan's brain short-circuited for a second.  
  
“I, uh... Well, yes, but...”  
  
“I rest my case. And now, I'm going to take you to bed and make up for all the months we didn't have sex.”  
  
Evan's eyes widened and he gulped. David's hand had settled around his cock and was squeezing enticingly. “All of them?”  
  
“All of them. You know, Evan, you're quite the naughty boy.”  
  
Evan whimpered. “I am? I mean, I am.”  
  
David smiled hungrily. “And tonight, I want you to be naughty one last time. But then tomorrow, you and me are going to never go wrong again, okay?”  
  
Evan nodded eagerly. “Okay. Good plan.”  
  
David laughed and kissed him hard, taking his face in his hands and exploring Evan's mouth so thoroughly with his tongue that Evan wondered if he'd been moonlighting as a dental technician.  
  
“Bed,” David commanded, and Evan didn't argue.  
  
He stripped faster than he ever had and lay down naked on the bed, salivating as David crawled over him, stroking his very hard dick.  
  
“Don't hold back on me, Evan,” David said smoothly, sending a shiver down Evan's spine. “I want all of you tonight. You're mine.”  
  
Evan closed his eyes and moaned as David's cock teased at his entrance, and he could hear David's harsh breathing above him. Reaching up, he looked at David's hungry eyes and ran his fingers over David's heaving chest.  
  
“Fuck me, David. Please. I'm all yours.”  
  
David's sapphire-blue eyes half-closed as he slid his cock into Evan's body. Evan keened quietly, feeling so full, so owned. When David was balls deep they stilled, watching each other.  
  
“Okay?” breathed David.  
  
Evan nodded. “More.”  
  
Slowly at first, David thrust his cock in and out in a steady rhythm. “So tight,” he murmured, and changed angle slightly until Evan gasped, his aching cock twitching on his stomach.  
  
“Touch yourself,” David commanded.  
  
Taking hold of his dick, Evan instantly felt his whole body began to tremble, and David was fucking him deeper, harder, faster. “Fuck.”  
  
David pounded into him over and over until Evan thought he might just pass out, and then he was coming, pearly come streaking up his chest and over his hand. David cried out and pushed deep into him one more time, his arms trembling as he stilled over him. He leaned down and took Evan in an open wet kiss that drew them through the aftershocks.  
  
“On god. That was...”  
  
“You're so amazing...”  
  
“I love you.” “I love you too.”  
  
They looked at each other with stupid smiles and then shook their heads wryly. David carefully pulled out of Evan, and Evan wondered if he'd be able to walk the next day.  
  
Cleaned up a little and snuggled together under the blankets, Evan nuzzled David's neck. “How's work?” he mumbled sleepily.  
  
“I named a cocktail after you,” David slurred.  
  
Evan snapped awake. “You did? What's it called?”  
  
David smiled into his temple. “The Wicked Artist.”  
  
Evan groaned and curled himself closer around David. “Touché.”  
  
~  
  
_**THE END**_  
  
~  
  
**FANMIX**  
  
Greed – [Kings of Leon– Use Somebody](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQqFP658aHo)  
Wrath – [The Killers - Somebody told me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5fBdpreJiU)  
Lust – [Fun - We Are Young ft. Janelle](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQLGhPHzxjc)  
Sloth – [Pearl Jam – Let Me Sleep](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynZ3SQgLhtI)  
Pride – [Queen – Don't Stop Me Now](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSADxMocaHs)  
Envy – [Travis – Side](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VK3Q4SLVkAU)  
Gluttony – [Kubb – Wicked Soul](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dX8Y2C_1CwQ)  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~


End file.
